One of the more interesting types of toys which have been provided by practitioners in the art through the years is the type of toy which produces an audible response or sound output. The variety of such sound producing toys is virtually endless and has, in the past, included such things as dolls which speak, cry, sing or make other types of sounds, toy vehicles which provide typical vehicle sounds such as engine noises and screeching breaks, as well as sound producing toys which are adapted to provide a sensory feedback or enhancement action in a learning or amusement environment.
The continuing interest in sound producing toys by consumers has prompted practitioners in the art to develop a great variety of evermore interesting and improved sound producing toys. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,483 issued to Doe sets forth a SIMULATING SOUNDING TOY in which a base member supports a depressible member resembling a fanciful nail or peg, an aperture for receiving a hammer, and a slot within which a rotatable cogged wheel is supported in alignment with the slot. A simulated saw is provided in combination with the base member. The toy is used by removing the hammer from the base and driving the hammer downwardly upon the simulated peg or nail to produce a sound. In addition, the saw is moved back and forth within the slot of the base to provide corresponding motion of the cogged wheel. A flexible reed and sounding drum are positioned within the base and are operated to produce a sound simulation as the saw moves the cogged wheel vibrating the reed against the drum.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,669,061 issued to Orren, et al. sets forth a MECHANIC SIMULATING TOY WITH SOUND EFFECT in which a base member receives a plurality of threaded bolts in threaded apertures supported upon the base. A corresponding plurality of cogged wheels are secured to the underside of the base and rotatable with the threaded members. A slot and key cooperate to couple the threaded members to the bolts in an operative arrangement. As the bolts are threaded into the workbench, the cogged wheels are rotated which in turn vibrates a reed member producing an audible sound intended to simulate a twisting bolt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,258 issued to McCaslin sets forth an ELECTRONIC TOY having a base member simulating a range top and sink unit in a kitchen environment. Various sounds such as cooking activities or running water are simulated as the base unit is used in an activity pattern which mimics the kitchen activities normally seen by children in observing their parents cooking dinner and so on.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,701 issued to Kawai, et al. sets forth an ELECTRICAL EDUCATIONAL TOY generally configured to resemble an animal such as a pony or the like. The appendages and head and neck of the toy are movable and may be removed from the animal body and assembled thereto in a repeatable operation. Sound producing means are operative in response to the relative positions of the appendages to provide learning sounds intended to educate the user as to the proper configuration of the toy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,191 issued to Lipsitz, et al. sets forth an ELECTRONIC BOARD GAME which defines a top surface replicating a farm barnyard area. A plurality of game pieces representative of farm animals or objects typically found in farmyard environments are provided. An electronic circuit produces animal sounds through the game pieces when the game pieces are placed in the proper environment within the board game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,762 issued to Schwartz sets forth an ELECTRONIC MATCHING AND INFORMATION ASSOCIATION GAME in which a set of game pieces having different outlines or otherwise differently configured are engageable into an individual location on a playing surface. A set of display elements each associated with one of the locations may be activated to indicate visibly when a toy is engaged with its associated location. A switch within the location is arranged to operate when the correct configuration piece is engaged and activates or deactivates an associated sound producing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,356 issued to Gilden, et al. sets forth an REARRANGEABLE FORM BOARD WITH SENSORY FEEDBACK which provides an educational toy having a tray defining a plurality of positions thereon. A plurality of templates are positioned on the tray in a rearrangeable pattern. Each template has a hole therethrough of unique shape and a corresponding plurality of mating male forms are provided. Upon placement of a form into its mating template, a magnet within the base of the form becomes positioned sufficiently close to a reed switch under the tray which is activated thereby and which operates a sound producing circuit within the toy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,119 issued to Ussery sets forth an EDUCATIONAL PUZZLE BOX having a three-dimensional box-like structure which includes a plurality of side portions and cross members selectively connectable to the side portions. A plurality of threaded fasteners and tools are utilized for assembly of the educational device in an assembly which requires a predetermined orientation of the device components to complete assembly.
While the foregoing described prior art devices have provided some increased entertainment and amusement as well as some educational activities for children, there remains a continuing need in the art for evermore improved toy devices.